Не током единым сильны хатифнатты
by Siberian strix
Summary: Даже муми-троллям иногда бывает грустно. Даже в Муми-дален иногда проникает печаль. Писалось по книге. Не знаю, почему здешний фэндом представлен как мультфильм... Хотя, это не так уж и важно.


Муми-тролль смотрел на небо. Рядом сидел Снусмумрик. Он болтал ногами и что-то тихонько наигрывал на губной гармошке. Смеркалось, в небе только-только появились первые звёзды. Муми-тролль каждый день пересчитывал их, и, досчитав до двадцати, переставал. Ему не хотелось знать точно, сколько над ним звёзд. Главное, что не меньше двадцати. Ведь двадцать – уже не мало.

Снусмумрик сегодня был особенно задумчив. Весь вечер он молча наигрывал мечтательную мелодию, и его взгляд был таким же мечтательным. Но вот молчание нарушилось:

– … двадцать – произнёс Муми-тролль. – Что будем делать дальше?

– Есть идеи? – спросил Снусмумрик, и его глаза блеснули из-под полей старой зелёной шляпы, словно двадцать первая и двадцать вторая звёздочка.

– Никаких.

– Вот и прекрасно.

– Почему?

– Потому что идея есть у меня. Идём!

И они торопливо отправились в лес. Снусмумрик шёл впереди. Казалось, что он очень спешит. Муми-тролль быстро понял, что они идут к морю, но не стал спрашивать зачем. Раз Снусмумрик не сказал сам, значит, у него были на то причины. И потом, тайны – это так интересно! Но вот они уже вышли к берегу. Муми-тролль почувствовал под лапками мягкий, сыпучий песок. Он любил ходить по песку. Ему казалось, что песок живой, и что каждый раз своим прикосновением он приветствует маленького тролля, что он рад ему. Муми-тролль был твёрдо уверен и в том, что вода тоже живая, и что они с песком верные друзья. Иногда вода покидает своего друга, ненадолго откатывая от берега, но потом всегда возвращается. «Прямо как Мумрик» – думал Муми-тролль. Единственное, что нарушало его покой – мысль о засухе, о том, что однажды друг не вернётся. Но об этом он старался не думать. Ведь вот он, Снусмумрик, рядом, и это главное.

– Зачем мы здесь? – наконец спросил Муми-тролль.

Снусмумрик ждал этого:

– Чтобы поприветствовать вечных странников, - торжественно сказал он, сдерживая улыбку.

– Хатифнаттов? – удивлённо спросил Муми-тролль.

– Точно, – уже вовсю улыбался Снусмумрик, довольный реакцией друга.

– Но зачем? Они ведь всё равно нас не услышат. Да и не увидят наверняка.

– Во-первых, это будет красиво. – Сказал Снусмумрик, садясь на вынесенное морем бревно, – Во-вторых, надо засвидетельствовать уважение, – ведь это их народ помог мне разобраться со Сторожем в парке. А в-третьих, нам всё равно больше нечего делать.

Доводы показались Муми-троллю убедительными, и он сел рядом. Снусмумрик раскурил свою трубку, и они стали ждать.

Вскоре из-за скалы послышался неестественный плеск. Впрочем, неестественным он мог показаться только в штиль, но ночь как раз была на удивление тихая. И вот уже в лунном свете показалась вереница лодок, набитых маленькими белыми существами. Одни шевелились, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, другие стояли неподвижно, но все неотрывно смотрели в одну сторону – туда, куда были направлены их лодки. Они проплывали довольно близко, и Муми-тролль почувствовал, что воздух наэлектризовался и запа́х как во время грозы. Ему вдруг стало не по себе, и он посмотрел на Снусмумрика. Тот неотрывно глядел на хатифнаттов, и глаза его горели светом, таким же ярким, как луна, освещающая путь этим вечно одиноким существам. И Муми-троллю вдруг стало страшно. Он отвернулся и закрыл глаза лапками.

Только когда лодок уже не было слышно, он открыл глаза. Снусмумрик сидел, не шевельнувшись, и глядел туда, где несколько минут назад проплывали хатифнатты. Муми-тролль обычно не мешал Снусмумрику в такие моменты, но сейчас решил нарушить молчание первым – сидеть в тишине уже не было сил.

– Слушай, Мумрик, а откуда ты вообще об этом узнал?

– Сорока принесла. – Усмехнулся он. – Серьёзно. Сегодня прилетала, тараторила что-то непонятное. Но потом успокоилась и всё мне рассказала.

– А она-то откуда узнала?

– От учёных в обсерватории. Они наблюдали какую-то новую звезду, а в перерыве решили посмотреть на море. И увидели там лодки с хатифнаттами. Сорока услышала и рассказала мне… Ты ведь помнишь обсерваторию?

– Конечно. Мы ведь тогда с тобой познакомились… И со снорками, с Хемулем… – засмущавшись добавил Муми-тролль.

Снусмумрик лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Муми-тролль посмотрел на звёзды. В наэлектризованном хатифнаттами воздухе они стали такими яркими, что ему стало больно на них смотреть и у него заслезились глаза. Хотя, возможно дело было не только в воздухе…

– Что с тобой? – спросил Снусмумрик.

– Ничего. Просто я больше никогда не буду смотреть на звёзды.

И уткнувшись взглядом в песок, Муми-тролль подумал: «А так ли далеко до засухи?»


End file.
